


Map of You

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt wanted to know all the little details of the man he loved, his hands slowly finding everything his other senses weren’t refined enough to pick up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Map of You

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just barely found out a few days ago that Elden Henson (the actor who plays Foggy) has tattoos, and both Matt and I ended up having significant feels about this. I tried to do my tattoo research, but if I screwed up something do please let me know.

For Matt, there was no such thing as quiet. The closest he ever got was a sonic murmur made up of the mostly blocked-out noises of the city and the sounds his lungs and heart couldn’t help but make. He’d learned to accept it, but he never really found it peaceful unless Foggy’s breath and heartbeat were added to the mix.

It was even better lying in bed, Foggy’s warm weight sprawled across him. Foggy had argued the first time Matt had requested the sleeping position, making jokes that weren’t-really-jokes about not wanting to crush him to death in his sleep. Matt had stopped the argument by picking Foggy up, bridal-style (Foggy had made the cutest surprised squeaking noise), then explained that it was surprisingly soothing to hyper-sensitized nerves. After that, they slept like this whenever circumstances permitted it.

Even when Matt didn’t actually sleep, his head buzzing with the latest case and signs of a new vigilante on the streets of Hell’s Kitchen, it was better to be in bed with Foggy wrapped around him than anywhere else. He could shut everything else out by concentrating on the sounds of Foggy’s steady breathing, the feel of his skin under Matt’s fingertips as he traced lazy pathways over Foggy’s arms, back and shoulders. He wanted to know all the little details of the man he loved, his hands slowly finding everything his other senses weren’t refined enough to pick up.

Tonight, though, he stopped at the lightly raised area he could feel on Foggy’s shoulder. No patch of skin was ever truly smooth, full of subtle variations most people couldn’t process, but this was too uniform to be that. Besides, Matt was starting to become an expert on Foggy’s topography, and he knew that it hadn’t been there even a few days ago.

Matt traced the edges of the barely raised skin, startled to realize that there was a pattern to it. He followed all the edges around, trying to organize them into an actual shape in his head – this portion was circular, but there was a definite opening at the top….

He was distracted enough that it took him a second to realize that the rhythm of Foggy’s breathing had changed from sleep to wakefulness. “I take it you found the tattoo,” Foggy said drowsily, not lifting his head from Matt’s chest. “Do I dare ask how? Because I could swear the skin doesn’t feel any different there, but you would know better than anyone.”

“No.” Matt laid the palm of his hand flat over the area he’d been tracing, oddly unsettled by the fact he’d never known Foggy had a tattoo. “The skin’s a little raised.”

“Ah.” Foggy shifted enough to rub his chin over the spot. “Happens sometimes when the weather gets dry and I don’t moisturize like I should. I probably wouldn’t have been able to pick up on it for a day or two.”

“You know where mine is.” He hesitated. “I feel like I should apologize for not knowing about this.”

Foggy made an amused sound, pulling back and propping himself up on one elbow to look down at Matt. “You’re _blind_ , babe. I know you’re a superhero and everything, but there are some things that are out the range of your scope of abilities.”

Matt slid his hand back up to the tattoo, trying to memorize it before the raised area faded again. “Is it okay if I ask what it is?”

“Of course it is. I would have told you about it years ago, but somehow it just never came up.” Then his voice turned self-depreciating. “There’s also the fact that I would have had to explain why I had a Cadillac Eldorado logo tattooed on my arm.”

Matt’s brow furrowed, surprised. That was definitely not the tattoo he’d been expecting. “How old were you when you got it?”

“Seventeen. A bunch of us all went in together – in the retroactive embarrassment rankings, I probably end up somewhere in between the guy who got the bulldog and the bong.” There was a smile in his voice. “We talked Tim into getting one celebrating the joys of the Macarena. He’s a dentist in Queens now, and he still sends me pissed-off texts about it occasionally.”

Matt chuckled. “Remind me to never go with you into a tattoo shop.”

“No need.” Foggy leaned down for a lingering kiss. “I just draw on you with permanent marker while you’re asleep.”

“Good try,” Matt murmured, “but I could smell the ink.” He slid his hand around to cradle the back of Foggy’s head, fingers sliding through his hair. “Why a car logo?”

Foggy shrugged, laying his head back against Matt’s chest. “It was the only thing my 17-year-old brain could come up with that said ‘I want to be rich, but in a classy way.’ Well, I also thought about a guy in a really nice suit, but that would have just been weird.”

Matt considered this, one hand still in Foggy’s hair while the other moved over his skin. He knew one of the reasons Foggy had wanted to become a lawyer in the first place was to make some actual money, and that any hope of that had ended the day he’d chosen to hitch his career to that of an obsessive secret vigilante with anger issues. They joked about it – they’d always joked about things they never let themselves actually talk about – but Matt knew it was just another way he’d cost Foggy.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, listening to the sound of Foggy’s heartbeat mingling with his own. “I know you wanted to be a lawyer in one of those big, fancy firms.”

“Wanted to be with you more,” Foggy said easily, pressing a kiss against Matt’s skin. He kept his lips there as he smiled, letting Matt feel it. “If you ever do decide that near-poverty is no longer your jam, though, do let me know.”

Matt smiled, knowing he was more blessed than he deserved to be. “You’ll be the first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
